Lorain County, Ohio
| seat wl = Elyria | largest city wl = Lorain | area_total_sq_mi = 923 | area_total_km2 = 2391 | area_land_sq_mi = 492 | area_land_km2 = 1276 | area_water_sq_mi = 431 | area_water_km2 = 1115 | area percentage = 46.64% | census yr = 2010| pop = 301356 | density_sq_mi = 578 | density_km2 = 223 | web = www.loraincounty.us | named for = Lorraine in France | |}} Lorain County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio, and is considered to be a part of what is locally referred to as Greater Cleveland. As of the 2010 census, its population was 301,356. an increase from 284,664 in 2000. Named by early settler Heman Ely for the French province of Lorraine, its county seat is Elyria and its largest community is the Lake Erie port city of Lorain. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 923 square miles (2,391 km²).492 square miles (1,276 km²) of it is land and 431 square miles (1,115 km²) of it (46.64%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 80/Interstate 90 (Ohio Turnpike) * Interstate 480 * U.S. Route 6 * U.S. Route 20 * State Route 2 * State Route 10 * State Route 18 * State Route 57 * State Route 58 * State Route 82 * State Route 83 * State Route 113 * State Route 162 * State Route 254 * State Route 301 * State Route 303 * State Route 511 * State Route 611 Adjacent counties *Across Lake Erie lies Chatham-Kent, Ontario, Canada (north) *Cuyahoga County (east) *Medina County (southeast) *Ashland County (south) *Huron County (southwest) *Erie County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 284,664 people, 105,836 households, and 76,201 families residing in the county. The population density was 578 people per square mile (223/km²). There were 111,368 housing units at an average density of 226 per square mile (87/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 85.54% White, 16.2% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.60% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 2.87% from other races, and 2.17% from two or more races. 6.91% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 21.1% were of German, 10.5% Irish, 7.8% English, 7.0% Polish, 6.8% Italian and 6.3% American ancestry according to Census 2000. 92.2% spoke English and 4.9% Spanish as their first language. There were 105,836 households out of which 33.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.20% were married couples living together, 12.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.00% were non-families. 23.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.20% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 29.30% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 12.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,042, and the median income for a family was $52,856. Males had a median income of $39,902 versus $26,116 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,054. About 6.70% of families and 9.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.90% of those under age 18 and 6.60% of those age 65 or over. Government .]] Communities Cities Villages Townships Census-designated place *Eaton Estates Other communities Education Higher Education *Lorain County Community College, Elyria *Oberlin College, Oberlin Public School Districts There are 20 public school districts in Lorain County. Those primarily in Lorain County are listed in bold. Each district's high school(s) and location is also listed. *'Amherst Exempted Village School District' **Amherst Marion L. Steele High School, Amherst *'Avon Local School District' **Avon High School, Avon *'Avon Lake City School District' **Avon Lake High School, Avon Lake *''Black River Local School District'' (also in Medina Co and Ashland Co.) **Black River High School, Sullivan *'Clearview Local School District' **Clearview High School, Lorain *'Columbia Local School District' **Columbia High School, Columbia Station *'Elyria City School District' **Elyria High School, Elyria *'Firelands Local School District' (also in Erie Co.) **Firelands High School, Henrietta Twp (Oberlin) *'Keystone Local School District' **Keystone High School, LaGrange *'Lorain City School District' **Lorain Admiral King High School, Lorain **Lorain Southview High School, Lorain (CLOSED) *''Mapleton Local School District'' (Primarily in Ashland Co.) **Mapleton High School, Ashland *'Midview Local School District' **Midview High School, Eaton Twp (Grafton) *''New London Local School District'' (primarily in Huron Co.) **New London High School, New London *'North Ridgeville City School District' **North Ridgeville High School, North Ridgeville *'Oberlin City School District' **Oberlin High School, Oberlin *''Olmsted Falls City Schools'' (primarily in Cuyahoga Co.) **Olmsted Falls High School, Olmsted Falls *'Sheffield-Sheffield Lake City School District' **Brookside High School, Sheffield *''Strongsville City School District'' (primarily in Cuyahoga Co.) **Strongsville High School, Strongsville *''Vermilion Local Schools'' (primarily in Erie Co.) **Vermilion High School, Vermilion *'Wellington Exempted Village School District' (also in Huron Co.) **Wellington High School, Wellington Private High Schools *Elyria Catholic High School, Elyria *Lake Ridge Academy, North Ridgeville *Open Door Christian School, Elyria *Christian Community School, North Eaton See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lorain County, Ohio * [[USS Lorain County (LST-1177)|USS Lorain County (LST-1177)]] References External links *Lorain County Government's website *Lorain County Sheriff's Office *Lorain County Historical Society's website *Lorain County History Project *LorainCounty.com Category:Counties of Ohio Category:Lorain County, Ohio Category:Established in 1822